It is desirable to construct mailer type business forms so that they are as simple as possible, provide a return envelope, yet are able to convey as much information as possible to the recipient. These often conflicting requirements are provided according to the present invention by making a reusable mailer out of a single sheet of paper (e.g. a 91/2.times.12 inch sheet) which may be simply V-folded so that substantially the entire inner face of the mailer may be printed with useful information. Despite the simplicity, however, the mailer may be constructed into a return envelope by using dormant strips of adhesive formed on one of the panels of the mailer on the interior surface thereof, which dormant adhesive is activated to form a return envelope. Typically the outgoing address is printed on what becomes the inner portion of the return envelope so that the ultimate recipient of the return envelope will know who it is from. Also, a cutout (typically covered by a transparent patch) is provided in the first panel over the outgoing address so that the outgoing address is visible from the exterior of the mailer.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided which comprises the following elements: A sheet of paper having a rectangular configuration with first and second end, parallel edges; and third and fourth side, parallel edges; and having a first face and a second face. A first fold line parallel to the first and second edges, dividing the sheet into first and second panels of substantially equal dimension, the first panel between the first edge and the first fold line, and the second panel between the second edge and the first fold line. Outgoing address indicia printed on the first face of the second panel adjacent, but spaced from, the second edge. Means defining a cutout in the first panel adjacent, but spaced from, the first edge, the cutout being dimensioned and positioned so that when the first panel is folded about the first fold line to bring the first faces of the first and second panels together, the cutout overlies the outgoing address so that the outgoing address is visible from the exterior of the first panel. Permanent adhesive means disposed on the first face of the sheet adjacent at least the third and fourth edges thereof. And, patterns of dormant adhesive formed on the second panel first face for use in constructing a return envelope from the second panel when detached from the first panel along the first fold line.
Typically a second fold line is disposed perpendicular to the first fold line and extending from the first fold line toward the second edge, in the second panel, and located in a central portion of the second panel.
Also, first and second lines of weakness are typically formed in the sheet parallel to and adjacent the third and fourth edges, the permanent adhesive means including patterns of adhesive disposed between the third edge and the first line of weakness, and the fourth edge and the second line of weakness, respectively. The permanent adhesive means may also comprise an additional pattern of adhesive disposed on the first face adjacent and parallel to one or both of the second and first edges, and third and fourth lines of weakness formed in the sheet parallel to and adjacent the first and second edges, the additional pattern of adhesive disposed between one or both of the first and second edges and the third and fourth lines of weakness.
The patterns of dormant adhesive may comprise a first pattern of dormant adhesive on a first side of the second fold line, parallel to it and adjacent, but spaced from, the first edge on the first face of the second panel. The second and third panels of dormant adhesive may include a second pattern disposed adjacent and parallel to the first fold line on a second side of the second fold line, opposite the first side, and the third pattern is disposed adjacent the second edge, between the second edge and the outgoing address indicia, and parallel to the second edge and on the second side of the first face of the second panel. The first pattern of dormant adhesive may comprise a rewettable strip of adhesive, while the second and third patterns of dormant adhesive comprise strips of pressure sensitive adhesive covered by release liner strips.
Information may be printed on substantially the entire first face of the first panel except at the cutout, and even on the entire first face of the second panel except where the stripe of adhesive are located. The cutout is typically covered by a transparent patch. Reply address indicia may be printed on the second face of the second panel, extending in a dimension perpendicular to the dimension that the outgoing address extends in.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following elements: A sheet of paper having a rectangular configuration with first and second end, parallel edges; and third and fourth side, parallel edges; and having a first face and a second face. A first fold line parallel to the first and second edges, dividing the sheet into first and second panels of substantially equal dimension, the first panel between the first edge and the first fold line, and the second panel between the second edge and the first fold line. Permanent adhesive means disposed on the first face of the sheet adjacent at least the third and fourth edges thereof. And, patterns of dormant adhesive formed on the second panel first face for use in constructing a return envelope from the second panel when detached from the first panel along the first fold line. A second fold line disposed perpendicular to the first fold line and extending from the first fold line toward the second edge in the second panel, and located in a central portion of the second panel. First and second lines of weakness formed in the sheet parallel to and adjacent the third and fourth edges, the permanent adhesive means including patterns of adhesive disposed between the third edge and the first line of weakness, and the fourth edge and the second line of weakness, respectively. And, wherein the patterns of dormant adhesive comprise a first pattern of dormant adhesive on a first side of the second fold line, parallel thereto, and adjacent, but spaced from, the first edge, on the first face of the second panel; and second and third patterns of dormant adhesive, the second pattern disposed adjacent and parallel to the first fold line and on a second side of the second fold line opposite the first side; and the third pattern disposed adjacent the second edge, between the second edge and the outgoing address indicia, and parallel to the second edge and on the second side of the first face of the second panel.
The invention also contemplates a mailer type business form which comprises the following elements: First and second end, parallel edges. Third and fourth side, parallel, edges. First and second panels formed from a V-folded single sheet of paper, having inner faces and outer faces. Outgoing address indicia printed on the inner face of the second panel adjacent the second end. Means defining a cutout in the first panel overlying the outgoing address indicia so that the outgoing address indicia is visible through the cutout from the exterior of the first panel. Permanent adhesive means disposed along the side edges for holding the panels together. And, first, second, and third patterns of dormant adhesive disposed on the second panel first face, the first pattern parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the third edge; the second pattern disposed adjacent and parallel to the first end of the mailer; and the third pattern disposed between the second edge and the outgoing address, and parallel to the second edge.
Finally, the invention also contemplates a return envelope constructed from a reusable mailer. The return envelope comprises: A single sheet of paper having first and second parallel end edges, and third and fourth parallel side edges, and a fold line parallel to the end edges and defining the sheet into first and second panels, the dimension of the first panel between the fold line and first edge being substantially less than the dimension of the second panel between the fold line and the second edge to define a return envelope flap in the second panel, and each panel having first and second faces. Reply address indicia printed on the second face of one of the panels. Outgoing address indicia printed on the first face of one of the panels, remote from the flap. A first pattern of dormant adhesive disposed on the first face of the second panel, on the flap, adjacent the second end of the sheet of paper. And, means for holding the first faces of the first and second panels together to define a return envelope.
In the return envelope, the means for holding the first faces of the first and second panels together comprise second and third patterns of dormant adhesive disposed along one or both of the first faces of the first and second panels adjacent the side edges of the envelope. The first strip of dormant adhesive is preferably a rewettable adhesive strip, while the second and third patterns of dormant adhesive comprise strips of pressure sensitive adhesive covered by release liner strips. The outgoing address is printed on the first panel adjacent the third strip of dormant adhesive, and the reply address is printed on the second face of the second panel.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, versatile, and effective intermediate for a mailer type business form, a mailer constructed from the intermediate, and a return envelope constructed from the reusable mailer. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.